The invention relates to a fluid dynamic bearing system as used, for example, to rotatably support a spindle motor used to drive hard disk drives. The invention relates in particular to the construction of a joint between the bearing sleeve and counter plate of this kind of bearing system. A method of manufacturing such a bearing system is also described.